This core provides administrative structure for the Program Project. Coe is responsible for all aspects of scientific quality, informational exchange, rate of work, collaboration and meetings. Parks assists with all aspects. This core also contains the databases of the Kidney Stone Prevention Program and of the rat data. This core contains Daniel Gillen who provides design and statistical consulting for all projects.